


Vulnerable

by RGE



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: M/M, description of a panic attack, dis kinda gay, end is rushed, first time on ao3 lol, idk how to tag, kinda bad so im sorry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGE/pseuds/RGE
Summary: Jason gets left behind after a bank robbery and has a panic attack. Forester doesn't know what the fuck is going on
Relationships: Paul Forester/Meanager (Jason Jolt)
Kudos: 4





	Vulnerable

“Damn, almost made it into the car that time, Jolt. Coulda sworn you got a finger on the car handle. Ah, well.” Paul sighed. He scribbled on the clipboard, counting up the charges and getting things in order to send him off. “Guess they had somewhere to be, right?” 

He was surprised that he got no response, and if he wasn’t the one who cuffed him, he could have believed that no one was in the cell, based on how silent it was. He turned around and looked at Jason, who was sitting on the bench, still as can be. 

“Hey. Jason. You feeling alright? You haven’t asked me out once this whole time, not even a snarky remark from you.” He managed a half smile. His confusion was replaced with worry in an instant, when Jason turned his head away from Paul, trying not to meet his eyes. His hands, which were now quite shaky, were running over each other as he fidgeted. 

“Hey.” Paul softly spoke now, trying not to make Jason retreat into himself any more than he already has. “Jason, look at me.” Forester placed the clipboard down on the desk, creating a soft clack, and he stepped in front of the cell door. 

“I-” Jason started, his hands shaking harder and his breath growing faster. “No- I can’t-” He managed to choke out. 

“What has gotten into you, Jolt?” He huffed out, gathering his keys and unlocking the door. The sound of it shutting made Jason jump, and he scooted as far away as he could on the bench, desperate to hide himself from his watchful eyes. 

“Don’t.” He whispered with the softest voice Paul ever heard. 

“Good lord, Jason.” He slowly made his way to him, trying not to make much noise out of fear that he’ll run out the room. When he arrived in front of him, he straightened his back and put his hands on his hips. He didn’t know how to approach this situation, especially because it was so out of character for the bold and bright Jason Jolt. He debated whether to even do anything and just send him off, but he couldn’t bear to do so.

“Jase, come on. Please look at me.” Paul crouched to get eye level with the criminal. Jason's eyes were shut tight, and his face was red and wet with tears. He hyperventilated. Immediately Paul took him in his arms, hugging him as securely as possible without squishing him. He regretted it right away, feeling the shorter man tense up. “Hey, Hey. Listen to me, Ok?” Paul mumbled out, not sure of what he was saying. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I need you to calm down. Focus on me, Ok?” Jason's breathing mellowed out. Paul pulled away and grabbed both of his hands, keeping them as steady as possible. 

“Forester,” Jason whimpered. 

“Don’t talk, just watch me.” He pushed out. Oh god, he had no clue what he was doing. Jason’s green eyes guided themselves down to the rough and calloused hands that clasped his, and trailed back up to look at Paul’s nose. “Good, great. You’re doing just fine. Now listen to me. I want you to copy me, okay? Watch how I’m breathing.” He took a big deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Jason pursed his lips, debating himself. “Can you do that for me, Jase?” 

Jason closed his eyes and copied Paul, inhaling and exhaling, unsure and shaky. 

“Good. Now look at my face, focus on me, nothing else is here right now. Just us.” Jason opened his eyes and studied the cops face, taking note of the scratch that ran across his healed broken nose, the many blemishes and freckles that sprayed his face. 

Paul found himself doing the same, seeing things he’d never noticed before, like Jason’s hook nose, his smooth skin, how his eyes alternated between brown and green, the small scar above his cheek. Something in his heart pinged, and Paul knew that it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

Once Jason came down, he squeezed Paul’s hands and sighed. “I-” He stopped, not sure what to say next. “I’m sorry. That was really fucking dumb, wow. I am really sorry you had to deal with that.” He looked down at his feet. 

“Sorry for what?” Paul defended. “You didn’t do anything wrong, well, aside from robbing a bank.” He got a chuckle out of Jason. 

“I know, but… People don’t really... see…. That side of me. I usually can keep them under control, I don’t know what happened.” He trailed off. 

Paul sighed and pressed his forehead against Jason's. It just seemed like the right thing to do. 

“There is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. I’m not going to judge you for having a panic attack.” Jason’s face burned, and his mind raced for a snarky comment or anything to balance the conversation. “And don’t worry about the charges, i’ll drop them, as long as you’re free tomorrow.” 

“Huh??” Jason sprung backwards, eyes wide with surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m asking you out, Jolt.” Paul bluntly stated. Jason jumped up and grinned. 

“Oh my fucking god, Finally. You know how long I've waited? Like, three months! Holy shit!” He cheered for himself. “Fuuuuuuck!!!!!!” Paul chuckled and opened the cell door, letting both of them out. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. See you here at 12, right?” He smirked. The shorter man seemed to have stars in his eyes, and he leaped up and pressed a quick kiss to Paul’s cheek and bolted, but not before saying “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading! uhhhhh i dont write often but im trying to get back into it so :0. think im gonna write some commeanager angst next. very epic of me thanks


End file.
